


Home

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	Home

Hotch’s hands are always firm. But when they’re pressed to Reid’s arm, his cheek, hair, anywhere they can reach, they’re softer than anything Reid has ever felt, because it means safety, it means protection. It means he’s home again.


End file.
